Intimate secrets
by 4everhere
Summary: one-shot of soulxmaka. Soul and Maka both have a secret they want to share with eachother, but nerves and other things get in the way. srry guys no more chaps! checkout my new one i'm going to make called masquerade and it's rated M!


Author: Yeah I really wanted 2 write another story so here I go..

Disclaimer: no I don't own soul eater if I did this would be real.. *smirks*

Soul had been ignoring Maka for the past week and Maka was getting worried. She had wondered why he would always straight to his room after he supper. He didn't even say 'goodnight' anymore. While Soul avoided Maka he was actually planning to tell her, his most intimate secret to. The only people who knew his secret were Kidd and Blackstar.

He had fallen for his miester. He thought of her every single day. He dreamt about touching her ash blonde hair and kissing her luscious pink lips. He constantly couldn't keep his eyes from gazing at her beautiful forest green eyes. All his thoughts usually focused on her, and he couldn't stop himself from thinking.

"Oi, Soul." Maka had said when they were leaving to they're apartment. He continued to ignore her, not wanting to stutter when he talked to her. That wasn't cool. Maka, impatient, waved her hand in front of him. He turned around not even looking at her hand.

"Soul what's wrong with you? We have barely talked all week." Maka said concern in her voice. She wondered if she did something that made him mad. She herself liked him more than just a partner. She had kept the secret not wanting to ruin their friendship.

Soul was a cool guy and she was the book worm. Lots of attractive girls liked him that she felt she would never have a chance with him. He was very popular and she never noticed if she was. Her gaze would always go to him, looking at his crimson red eyes that glistened. She had secretly been dreaming of having his sharp canine like teeth nibble on her neck. Yet every time something almost happened he would stutter and move away. She figured that he probably didn't like her and it broke her heart, but she would rather still have him as a friend then nothing.

"Soul!" she yelled at him feeling very ignored. He finally turned around not wanting to get a 'Maka-Chop' from her. He already lost dozens of brain cells.

"What?" Soul answered back with his laid-back voice. She looked at him curiously wondering again. "Soul we need to talk-"

"Why do we need to talk?"

"Because you have been ignoring me for the past week"

"No I haven't-"

"Did I do something wrong?"

Soul didn't answer. He didn't know what he could use for an exuse.

"Maka you didn't-"

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

Again he couldn't answer her. Feeling guilty he wanted to tell her the truth, but he didn't know where to start.

"Maka I need to talk to you to"

"About what?"

He stretched his hands towards her hand and grabbed it softly. Her body heat warmed his hand it felt good. Suddenly all his nerves went away as her beautiful forest green eyes looked into his crimson red ones.

"About us.."

"What about us?"

Maka heart fluttered as she heard the word 'us'. What was he going to say?

"Maka from the moment I saw you I couldn't help myself, but fall for you. Everyday our bond grows stronger and I feel complete when I'm around you. What I'm trying to say is that Maka Alban I love you."

Maka felt her heart skip a beat when she heard those three words. She wondered if this was actually happening to her.

Soul who was looking at her dazed reaction, felt reluctant to throw his feelings out. Man did it feel good to get it out of his chest and just say those three words.

"Soul.."

"Yes Maka?"

She leaned towards him, pressing her lips firmly on his. The sweet sensation roamed their lips as they made contact. Soul slowly and softly kissed her passionately feeling complete again. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they got deeper into the kiss.

Soul's tongue beckoned for entrance into her mouth and she gladly accepted. A moan escaped Maka's lips as their tongues wrestled around. Both broke the kiss as they gasped for air.

"Soul.."

"Yes Maka?"

"I love you too," Maka said smiling at him. "Does this mean we're dating now?"

He smile and placed his forehead on top of hers. "what do you think?"

Maka smiled at her partner and now lover.

Author: Yay! I finished! I'm probably going to make more chapters w/ blackstar, kid, liz, patti, and tsubaki as they find out that soul and maka got together and a few teasers. Until then please review!


End file.
